The invention relates to a disc-record player which comprises a housing, a frame and a resiliently supported subframe which carries a turntable and a read means, and a loading device for loading a disc into the record player; and more particularly to such a player in which the loading device comprises a transfer device which can move the disc from a front opening in the housing to a position over the turntable and subsequently towards the turntable to deposit the disc on the turntable, the movements of said transfer device being controlled by a servo. The servomechanism is driven by a drive motor and comprises a plurality of control elements for controlling the various movements of the loading device, including an insertion control element which cooperates with the transfer device to control the insertion movement of the disc towards a position over the turntable, and a lift control element which cooperates with the transfer device to guide the disc towards the turntable.
Such a loading device is known from British Patent application No. 2,112,994 and is intended for loading a disc into a disc-record player constructed for playing optically readable disc records, such as those of the "Compact Disc" type. During loading these discs must be centered correctly relative to the turntable axis. If the housing of such a disc-record player with a resiliently supported subframe is subjected to shocks or vibrations during loading this may readily disturb the pre-centered position of the disc in the transfer device, so that the disc, as it is moved towards the turntable, may become off-centered to such an extent that it ultimately occupies an incorrect position on the turntable. Such improper alignment must be avoided in order to ensure a satisfactory operation of the disc-record player.